The Book of Mudora, Hidden Chapters
by Azali Syria
Summary: So long as this language does not fade from the prospering world, I, Mudora, personal Sage to Hyrule, shall pass this story on through the ages...
1. Prologue

**Here's another story of confusion for you all! Once again, I work with people that most wouldn't think to. Anyone who's played Zelda: Link to the Past has an idea that Mudora is the name of a book that took FOREVER to get as it teased you on the bookshelf of doom for a while. Anyway, I pretty much just made the creator of the Book of Mudora an age old guardian to the planet of Hyrule, whose name happens to be Mudora. **

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda in ANY way, shape or form. The characters Din, Nayru, Farore, and Mudora all belong to Nintendo. The only thing I may lay claim to is Mudora's characteristics and the God Lias. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Text Translated and moderated on behalf of Rauru**

_So long as this language does not fade from the prospering world, I, Mudora, personal Sage to Hyrule, shall pass this story on through the ages. Power, Courage, and Love. These make up the Triforce you know of now. But there is a hidden Triforce, a deeper power. By now I'm sure you are aware of what that is. Sacrifice. But such a power came from a back-story Hyrule has yet to share. And I would not want this knowledge to fade away. The points of view may change to better suit the situation, but it is all from the same heart… the heart we shared. So gather round, and hear my tale. A tale of fascination, love, and heartache. One so true you would never believe…._

_It could happen to me._

* * *

**A/N- Okay I know, I know. There are only three Goddesses of the Triforce. That's like a Zelda basic. But this is fanfiction, and if I want to make a fourth Triforce God, then by all means, nothing short of awful flaming is going to stop me. XD And Mudora, fyi, is a woman. As you'll soon see.**


	2. He's Just A Boy, But I'm Drawn To Him

**Okay, before I begin, I'm going to explain a couple of things. First of all, the Bold Italics represent Hyrule (kind of how the planet talks to Aeris in FFVII) and the Bold lettering represent Mudora's thoughts. Right now she doesn't have a physical form as she's always served Hyrule as a spirit. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda, the Goddesses, the Triforce, or Mudora. I do take credit for Lein and Mudora's personality._**

* * *

Kingsmoon was often my favorite month of the year. The streets alight with vendors and people, as if the great artists of the palace painted the sight. Zora and Gorons mingling with the Hylians. Everyone was laughing and having a great time that year….

Well…. Almost everyone.

My eyes (If I really had such things at the time) fell upon a young boy sitting by the graveyard in Castle Town. He had short, messy azure hair and the most amazing cerulean eyes I had ever seen. And I have been around to see many things. His tattered and dirty clothes had led me to believe he had come a long way to be a part of the joy, and he was alone. The way his heart sank touched me, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and hold him.

_**Mudora, why do you stare at him so? He is not part of the things that make you happy.**_

**Maybe so, but there is a sadness in his heart that yearns for someone…. and yet…. amidst the joyful races of Hyrule…. no one is there to comfort him…. I wonder…what his name is….**

_**We are not meant to become part of their lives. I am the world they live in, and you are my protector. You must help me complete the Triforce so that Hyrule will once again see a Golden Age. **_

For I don't know how long, I had never bothered to question the rules Hyrule had set in motion for me. Whatever it asked of me, I gave it. When it was cold I gave it summer, and when it was hot I gave it winter. I had lived in the paradise it had given me and I never asked for anything more. Until that day.

**Then I would like to do my job as one of them…I will find you what you seek by exploring the lands your Goddesses created. **

_**Mudora, this will only lead to heartache on your part. They are flawed creatures…. you are aware of this.**_

My gaze went back to the lonely child, now skipping stones along the water by the church.

_**Your compassion will ruin you Mudora. He will ruin you.**_

All alone.

**I would like to know why you call them flawed…. let me experience it for myself. If anything…the experience will give me great knowledge on how to help you grow in strength. **

_**I will only ask you one more time to reconsider. I need you here for me, not there with those who care little about the land.**_

**I will teach them…. I can help both at the same time. Please…. I will not give in to this. I want to…. save you.**

Despite what it may have been led to believe after I was finished, I was not looking out for the best interest of Hyrule. I was looking out for the souls of those living on it. For those who suffered.

For the one who was alone….

I can't exactly recall what happened in the moments following my conversation with the planet, but the next thing I knew was feeling. Silly as it sounds, it was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. The cold sensation of water touched my forehead, and the wind blew to chill my head. Opening my eyes, I saw him. He looked so innocent, so pure, and so happy….

Despite having cold water poured on my head, I felt my face burn as I tried to sit up. Realizing I finally had a physical form, I marvelled at myself briefly before addressing the boy. Judging by height and magical powers actually given to me, I assumed myself to be at least 20 years in age. The thought distressed me a bit, as I was sure the boy would not want to talk with an adult. My eyes trailed down to gaze upon the elegantly simple white dress I wore, my lips curling to a gentle smile. Reaching for my hair, I found it was in a braid, the color a deep russet. **You sure have a distinct sense of taste…** I thought.

I looked at the boy, never expecting that when our eyes met I would feel so warm.

"Are you…alright? You have a pretty nasty cut on your head…" he replied quietly. His voice was raspy, as if he bothered to use it at all. I nodded gently. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your help. My name is Mudora. What about yours?" I asked, hoping he would grasp onto the prospect of a conversation. He stared at me for several minutes in silence. Despite adoring the small child, I had very little patience. "What is it?" I asked. He shook his head as he looked up at me. " It's just…you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…your voice sounds like it rivals Nayru herself…" I couldn't tell whether or not he was trying to flatter me of it he really meant it, but I felt fuzzy none-the-less. "Why thank you…but I would still like your name"

"O-oh!! I'm Lein." He replied shyly.

"That's a nice name." I politely answer. He blushes a bit. " Would you happen to be Sage Mudora?"

His question was rather sudden, but I was impressed that he knew of me. I answered with a nod to keep him interested enough to keep talking. His eyes lit up like Lake Hylia explodes with fire at sunset. And it was equally breath taking.

"Really?? Wow… my father read the very beginning of your book to me when I was very little."

"Your father read The Book of Mudora?" I sounded thoroughly surprised. He nodded excitedly, getting more and more involved. "He was a well respected scholar in these parts. He pushed a lot of studying on me to follow in his footsteps, but I've always wanted to explore like the Hero of Time."

I laugh lightly at his enthusiasm. "Is that so? That's very interesting. But why are you out here then? Shouldn't you at least go tell your father where you are?"

He smiled sadly as he motioned to the graveyard. "My parents died six months ago. They loved coming to the Kingsmoon festival…. so I thought…. if I came here…I might be able to see them."

My heart ached for him. To suffer at such a young age… "I'm sorry. I must have seemed very insensitive there…" I pushed myself off the ground, only to realize I had never had legs before and didn't know how to use them. Stumbling a bit, I landed in the pond with a big SPLASH!

I laughed a bit when I recovered from the fall, feeling rather silly. Lein looked at me carefully before determining it was okay to laugh also.

"Are you okay Sage Mudora?"

His formality caused my cheeks to burn once again and I nodded gently. "Yea, I'm okay…I guess…. I underestimated how walking worked. "

The clueless look on his face was adorable.

"You…don't know how to walk Sage Mudora?" He asked. I felt rather stupid for having to nod once again at him. His lips curled into a gentle smile. "If you'd like…I could help you…" he suggested. "If you would sink so low as to accept help from a mortal peasant."

I grew serious as I looked at him. "Don't ever talk that way about yourself. I need your help just as much as you need mine." I held my hand up to him. "Would you please help me? I think…this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

He smiled brightly as he helped me up. I'll never forget the immense joy in his eyes as we both realized….

We were not alone.

Not anymore

* * *

**A/N- Aw, so it starts with a little cutesie stuff happening. It's not gonna stay that way though, XD. Anything that I forget to explain, or am not explaining well enough, feel free to mail me and I'll clarify. I'm not very good at getting my thoughts and my fingers to line up, you know what I mean? **


	3. He's a Teen and she's a Deity

**Hi kitties! It's me with another chapter. I thought of writing this over the span of like...10 years between Lein and Mudora...but that would really take too long. So I may jump some timespans...in which case I will do my best to explain the situation and yadda yadda. This one is a little after the two meet up, and cause I lack originality, they live in a cabin in the woods devoid of contact for long periods of time. XD Okay maybe it's not that bad...or maybe it is. Oh noes...**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters, more specifically the character Mudora. I merely take credit for what her form looks like and her personality, and the Hylian boy Lein. _**

* * *

They were in an awkward situation.

Yes indeedy.

He lay on top of her, for all to see (if there were anyone to show), and she wasn't clothed the most appropriately. In fact other than the long nightshirt she usually wore, and the cute bunny patterned underwear that flashed out, she wasn't wearing anything else at all. Blinking down on her, he blushed like a madman. Well he had to be a madman to NOT move immediately after making contact with her on the ground.

How did this happen?

Let's rewind a bit.

Lein rose when the sound of the early birds began to annoy him. Sitting up in the bed, he yawned heavily and stretched his arms a bit, groaning from the strain. "Geez, yesterday was hard work..." He quickly glanced to the empty bed next to him. "I guess Mudora is already outside.... she sure is up early...." Walking out to the living room, he saw a note sitting next to the pan on the table.

" Hmmm…."

_**Lein,**_

_**Decided I couldn't wait all day for you to get out of bed. So I went to town to get ingredients for breakfast. The result is in the pan next to the note. No complaining, you did sleep in after all. If I'm not back before noon, then I'm still in the grove setting up the protective barrier. Don't worry about training with the restrictions today, take it easy for once. But make sure a fire's ready when I return. Something tells me I'm in for a rough day and it would really relax me. Thanks, I owe you one. XOXO**_

_**Mudora**_

He smiled gently at the simple affection she showed him and put the note down. It had been almost 5 years since he had met her, and 5 years he had been living with her here in the forest, harnessing his powers under her supervision. He lifted the lid of the pan and stared at the mixture Mudora had put together. "Was she…really awake when she made this?" He gulped the contents down, face turning purple as he danced around the table to head for the bathroom.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! What is this stuff??!?!?!!!"

Mudora sneezed a bit and rubbed her nose as she continued to work. Anymore, the planet was getting restless with the lack of protection Mudora was giving herself, so she had to work twice as long on the barrier into the Grove.

"Don't know why it's so testy…I'm the one who should worry about my protection…if I'm lazy then that's my fault. Pushy mass of…mass…"

And with that she set off to work once again.

It was dark before Mudora realized how late she had stayed out. "Thanks, give me a more subtle hint next time you jerk! Like I'm paying attention to the sun!!" She closed off the area and ran for home. "Great, he's probably having a party or goofing off in town…"

Lein sighed as he glanced out the window again. "It's really late…I hope something bad hasn't happened to her…" his mind raced with possible scenarios, none of them ending very well. Adding to his panic, he heard the howl of a Wolfo nearby. "She's scared of Wolfos…Mudora…be careful…" Waiting a few more minutes until the Wolfo seemed to leave the area, he reached for a lantern. "Something has to be up…" Shutting the door behind him, he took off in the direction of the Sacred Grove.

Her back hit the cool bark of the tree behind her, sending shivers up and down her spine. She was in trouble, and she knew it. The Wolfo snarled hungrily at her as it slowly walked towards her. Mudora tried to push away and run, but it was no use. Her body was shaking too bad, making it nearly impossible for her to control. Feeling her legs buckle, Mudora hit the ground with a gentle thud as she looked up at the enraged beast. _Create a spell, get up and run… Dammit do something!!_ She screamed to herself. The Wolfo let out one more roar in triumph before it lunged at her. Mudora closed her eyes and thought of the worst.

And then there was nothing in her mind at all.

She woke up in her own bed, a painful throb in her head as she looked around. "W-what happened?" she called out, not expecting anyone to answer. Just then the door swung open and Lein burst in, pulling her close in a gentle embrace. "Oh thank Nayru you're okay…. I was so worried Mudora." Mudora pulled away gently to meet Lein's gaze. "L-Lein? What happened? I remember being cornered by a Wolfo…." Lein looked away slightly. "I know, if I hadn't left the house to look for you when I did…well…I don't even want to think about what could have happened. I'm just glad you're safe." Mudora smiled gently. "So you came and saved me…" Lein blushed lightly and nodded sheepishly. Mudora looked him over carefully. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nah I just threw the lantern at em, it seemed to have startled it enough to chase it away. I'll have to go buy a new lantern though. It's a good thing it took off though. I didn't want the both of us mauled in the forest. I don't think the Goddesses would appreciate it." He tried to laugh but when he looked over at her and saw the evident pain and anger, he silenced himself. "What's the matter?"

She tried to quell her anger but to no avail. She slapped him hard across the cheek. "You idiot! Don't go putting yourself on the line like that! I'm a Sage I would have been fine! But you…" Lein covered the wound and looked at her in bafflement. "What?" he asked gently. He didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he wanted her to tell him he was important to her…that he meant something to her. His heart always beat so fast when he was near her. He just didn't know why. Mudora got up from the bed and walked away. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand what I feel about it anyway."

"Mudora wait!!" He jumped up from the bed and followed after her, grabbing her arm. The motion was so quick that they tripped over each other's feet and crashed to the floor, him right on top of her.

And this is where the audience was first introduced to the situation!

Now for the startling conclusions!

Lein remained motionless on her. "Mudora, just tell me. How can I learn and make you happy if you won't tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Mudora looked up at him, eyes flaring with emotion.

"You're not immortal like I am…. and I can't have you being reckless with your life. I came to Hyrule because of you…. don't go leaving me alone by being stupid like that!!" Lein gasped a bit in shock. It almost looked to him like she was about to cry. He had never seen Mudora cry. Not in the 5 years he had known her, lived with her and shared his fears and secrets with her. He knew the things she shared were things she had never shared before with anyone and she had trusted him with it. She would never again tell someone the things she had told him. And here she was on the brink of tears. His whole being felt like shattering. "Mudora…. I didn't see it that way…believe me, I will be extremely careful about it from now on…. I won't leave you if I can help it. Please don't…don't cry. I don't know if I could handle that." Mudora nodded gently, her face calming down a bit. "So long as you understand the extremity of your actions…." He nodded in understanding and she smiled at him. It wasn't for another minute of smiles and gazing at each other until they realized how they were positioned. Lein shrieked a bit and darted off her. "Oh Goddess I'm sorry. I didn't even realize…" Mudora laughed lightly, a small blush on her face. "I didn't really mind as much as you think I did." Lein looked at her in bewilderment. "R-really?" Mudora giggled a bit before making her way to the kitchen. "Don't be such a pansy Lein, you're a good looking elf. What's for dinner?" The way she always made his heart flutter with compliments was a mystery to him. It was so casual to her, at least when it was with him. He was hopeful, that one day…. she would admit that her heartbeat in a manner similar to his, whatever way that was. He was still unsure of that. Lein laughed as he followed her in the kitchen, where they ate dinner and talked until the sun peeked its head from beyond the treetops to start a new day.

* * *

**A/N-And anyone who knows me in RL and is reading this story knows that I'm some sick perv and some things are going to take place in the next chapter. So if you're a little lemon-shy, please don't read. The chapter after next will resume normality. XD If anyone needs clarification on anything, let me know, and I will send you an explaination.**


	4. Spark! A Dangerous Encounter

**Uhm...I'm just gonna do a time jump here too, since this chapter would be reaaaaaaaally disturbing otherwise. Lol. Warning, this is sort of a lemony-lime thing. I mean there's no huge details, but the notion is there. So if you're squeemish, please don't even bother. I didn't update this recently because I forgot I even had this posted, haa haa. Not like I get many emails about it anyway. So I suppose I have it here more for me than anyone else. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters from the franchise. Mudora is a little half and half, since the name of the book is from Nintendo, but the actual character is mine. And Lein is mine as well._**

* * *

It was very out of character of Lein to shout at Mudora. Since they had started living together, since they had even met, he had never raised his voice to her with anger fused inside. He rose from his place at the table and stormed out the door, leaving a very confused Sage to sit with her thoughts. **Why is he getting mad at me? He was the one who messed up….**

But she knew it was more than that. She sensed his frustration, knowing that whatever he was yelling at her for, wasn't why he was really upset. There was something he wasn't saying, something that he felt but did not want to share. Sighing gently, Mudora rose from her seat, his words still ringing in her head.

_For Nayru's sake, why do you even care? I'm just some mortal aren't I? You already scolded me years ago for going outside on my own to risk my life for you. You told me not to throw away my life and leave you here alone! You may be immortal, but I'm not…there's a difference! Stop wasting your time with me!_

She wasn't quite sure why she was here, standing silently in the shadows, afraid to breathe. Afraid that any second he would turn around and see her, and the moment would be ruined. He was sitting by the lake, bathing in pale moonlight and shadows from the nearby trees. Only half his face was visible to her, but she could tell he looked thoughtful. What was he thinking? She never could tell. He was hugging himself, leaning his head on his arms and just watching the moon's reflection in the water. A gentle wind brushed past, stirring up the water. The reflection broke, and sighing, he turned his head slightly and their eyes met.

She froze in horror. He wasn't supposed to see her, know she had snuck out after him. She had followed him all the way here and now she was caught.

"Mudora," he whispered.

She stepped out of the shadows, desperately wishing she had taken the time to dress better. The wind lifted her dress slightly, and she shivered.

"Lein," she muttered, trying to keep her voice natural. Like it was completely normal for a divine being to be here, in the middle of the night, with a commoner. Especially when she was still upset about the fight. But he wasn't aware of this yet…

He looked at her so intently she nearly squirmed. What was going through his head lately? He'd been acting very strange. That was part of the reason she had followed him. Part of the reason.

The other part she was afraid to admit even to herself.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I go where I like," she replied.

"It's dangerous, you could have been..." he began, but her eyes flared up even before he'd finished.

"I'm not helpless!" she said a little more harshly than intended.

"I know you're not," he said softly, and her anger died. After a moment, he turned back to look at the lake. She hesitated only a second before joining him. They sat close enough to embrace, yet neither moved. The wind picked up slightly, the trees groaning as they moved with it. A distant owl hooted. The forest was not quiet, but it was calm. It was a strange feeling, and Mudora let it fill her.

She felt… What did she feel? Duty. Always duty. To Hyrule, to the people, even to this forest.

Tension. Definitely tension. Too much had happened lately, too much she hadn't had time to digest.

Anger. She wasn't quite sure why. But she felt a faint anger, like an echo of something long past.

Fatigue. She was tired. Hyrule looked to her, but whom did she look to?

Glancing over at Lein, she noticed that he was staring at the sky now, as if the stars held a message to him.

Love. The question she was about to ask Lein froze on her lips. Love. She felt love.

She loved him.

She could hardly breathe, staring at him like she had a thousand times before, yet it felt like it was the first time she had seen him. Like the time not so long ago.

She loved Lein.

He turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Mudora," he said, a hand moving to touch her face by itself. She shivered as he touched her, his fingers stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning her body against his. It felt so simple, so good, so... Right? She could almost feel his eyes on her face even through they were closed. Still, she kept them closed and waited. Waited until...

The first brush of his lips was so brief it was hardly a touch at all. But when she didn't protest, he grew bolder. His lips stayed on hers this time, softly tracing her lower lip, her upper lip, the corners of her mouth, even the tip of her nose. She sighed, bringing her own hands to his waist and pulling him closer. She wasn't the Sage of Hyrule now. She was just Mudora, and he was just Lein.

He lifted her upper lip and began exploring her mouth, filling her with warmth. The cold wind didn't bother her anymore, just as long as he didn't stop touching her. He went slowly, hesitantly, not daring to touch too much. Maybe he feared she would stop him if he did. So she took matters into her own hands.

Pushing away cloth, she rested her hands against his bare chest. It rose and fell under her hands as he breathed. He froze somewhat when she persisted in removing more clothes.

"S-Sage Mudora?" he muttered, breaking the kiss to stare at her.

"Mudora," she replied. "Mudora."

He blinked, but before he could ask what she meant, she kissed him. She needed this. He needed this. He didn't protest, and even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Pulling her down to lie in the soft grass, he tore slightly at her dress. The fabric was thin; he could feel the heat of her skin through it.

She smiled, squirming to help him pull the dress of her. He could barely breathe as it finally came off, revealing a beauty beyond measure.

Her skin shone like moonlight itself. He wondered if he could go blind from looking at it. She lifted her head up to meet his kiss, flinging her arms around his neck. It was all he could do to remember to breathe.

"You're – so - beautiful," he muttered between kisses. Her hands had torn most of his clothes of, and the feeling of skin against skin was beyond bliss. Her silky hair was tickling his shoulders, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he had one foot in the lake and the water was rather cold.

Her body was all the warmth he needed.

The joining of their bodies seemed natural. He didn't even remember how it happened, just the sudden incredible sensation of being inside her. He looked down at her face, basking in the pale moonlight that radiated from her. She was giving him this.

He loved her. He had always loved her.

"Mudora," he gasped, as his body screamed silently and he drowned in the roar of flames. The passion they shared could have lasted forever; at least they had both hoped so. But such ecstasy exhausted the colliding bodies and eventually the erotic dance they shared slowly ceased with a final thrust and two names filling the night air.

They lay silently in each other's arms afterwards, draping themselves in the clothes they could reach. The wind had died, and neither felt cold, the moon twinkling down on them.

"I'm sorry I was crass with you…" Lein whispered when he could form words once more. "I just…I don't want you to go away either."

Mudora smiled tiredly. "You don't have to worry…Hyrule itself couldn't tear me away from you."

* * *

**A/N- I'ma thinking I'm gonna have to specify time jumps from now on, otherwise this'll get really confusing. And I don't like writing things on a day to day basis, especially with this pairing. XD So please bear with my laziness. **


	5. Best Things in Life

**Don't think I need to explain anything here other than uh...PoV has changed a bit to fit Lein's character...and that uh...this whole story is a result of my free time. XD**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Mudora's personality and looks are of my own creation, as is the character Lein. _**

* * *

So there she is, sipping tea from a simple cup, her face devoid of expression. The epitome of grace and beauty. And here am I struggling with a beaker of ale (which incidentally tastes like a mixture of drain water, pig slop and barley). I am certain I am the epitome of the awkward male. I can't say that being here is my ideal choice for recreational activities on a morning off work. Especially since we spoke nothing of the wonderful events that took place the night before.

She raises her eyes to me and smiles. The eye contact is pitifully brief. It is clear that she is enjoying this moment even less than I am. I should learn from her example and try not to let my distaste show. I stall the sigh that attempts to escape me and concentrate on looking around me. There is nothing of particular interest to see. The walls are still white. The tapestries are still fading. The carpet is still scarlet. And the spoons are still gold. The usual odd assortment of servants, ladies and advisers are watching us unblinkingly, we cannot escape them. Well that was entertaining. I feel her eyes are on me again so I glance up. She turns away quickly. Her face is as impassive as ever but her cheeks are slightly pinker. Clearly she is embarrassed at being in this position. There isn't even a window to look out of in this room. We both hated waiting for the head Sage to appear and give Mudora any new information. Maybe if I swirl the beer around in my glass it will create a pretty pattern and it will distract me...

" Lein??"

I almost drop the pewter beaker in surprise. Instinctively my eyes flick up to hers. The pink stain on her cheek is more pronounced, yet her face is still so doll-like. She manages to meet my eyes for a little longer this time, but turns away quickly enough. She takes another sip of tea. I feel obliged to drink something too.

"Um... to your health, Sage…."

I think it is heroic of me to drink more than a mouthful of this foul concoction, although considering the quality of this particular brew, me offering it, as a toast is more of an insult to her. Fortunately, she will never taste this. Sages do not drink ale from a pewter beaker.

I cannot remember how long we sat in awkward silence. It's how she was so lively with people one minute and quiet the next. I know her Sage duties are important, but what temple is she serving that causes her to switch moods so quickly?

Really, why anyone thinks there is anything between us is beyond me sometimes! We are worlds apart to these people: she is the Sage of a far-off but very important temple; I am the lowest of the low - an orphaned goat herder (and they're not even my goats!). All right, so I might be acceptable to the higher ranks for the wealth I amassed during my travels, and we might share many interests and have a similar appreciation of the ridiculous. I would even admit that I enjoy spending time with her to people, even if it risks getting a scolding on my part. And there is the slightest hint of attraction between us but still...is that really enough to make me feel that it is vital come to her side every time she asks without fail? Do the things we have in common matter so much to me that I am willing to put myself on show for all Hyrule to gawp at and whisper over?

After that feeling last night?

Absolutely.

There is no doubt about it, we are on show. I am quite certain that there is an unusual amount of people in the room at the moment; the number of Rauru's attendants watching us seems to grow week by week. Pretty soon I imagine we'll have to hold our little meetings in the throne room, as we won't be able to fit in this little room. It is ironic that she is so carefully guarded now – after the occurrence last night people seem to be crowding around her. She is never alone now. We are never alone now. In the shadows I see the personal guards watching and her counsel-appointed advisors listening and the maids waiting. All eyes are on us. I do not know how she puts up with all these eyes fixed on her all the time. It makes me uncomfortable.

"You know, we really ought to talk about something before Rauru comes back to Redeads." Her soft voice interrupts my thoughts. She has her serious face on again; an elegant mask for the world to see, I frown until I see the unmistakable glint of amusement lurking at the back of her violet eyes.

"I fear, Sage Mudora, that I am speechless." I reply dutifully. "I just cannot concentrate in your presence."

She smiles slightly and places the cup on its saucer carefully. "That is a shame, personal protector." She answers, her vision fixed on the contents of the cup. I suppose she is reading the leaves again. She is pretty good at things like that. She glances up at me and smiles again, "Concentration is required when one is desirous of making conversation."

"True." I reply, I feel an involuntarily smile tickling the corners of my mouth. "I am not very good at that though. I've never been a conversationalist."

"I know, it's been this way ever since I met you." Is her answer. She lets the mask slip for a second. A sigh escapes her as she tries to stay serious for the crowd. " But to let you come with me to these is to ensure I don't die of boredom and let down Hyrule."

"You are a great Sage." I say, hoping my words sooth her agitation. Our eyes meet for a longer pause.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"I am sincere. You are the best Sage this country has ever had." I feel my hand resting over hers. How did that happen? I quickly move it. She blushes again and returns to her study of the dregs of her teacup. I feel rather than hear the sigh that passes through the lips of those who watch us.

She gulps and studies the dregs of her teacup again. "Besides... being a Sage isn't that wonderful…"

If I did not know better, I would have accused her of mumbling. Certainly it was not intended for those ears so diligently trained on our conversation. She does not meet my eyes this time but stares intently at that porcelain cup.

"But I thought..." I stall as she raises her violet eyes to mine.

"I plan on revoking my duties as soon as I marry."

"Oh." I feel myself chewing one of my fingernails and hastily drop my hand from my mouth. Unfortunately my hand manages to land on the edge of my pewter mug and somehow I manage to flick the whole thing across the table and onto Mudora. She is drenched from her face to her waist in that vile ale. The malty stench of it fills the room. For a moment we are both silent. I hear the gasp of held breath in the shadows of the room.

"I am so sorry, Mudora." I begin, forgetting my carefully schooled manners, I unthinkingly lean forward to dab at her face with my napkin (first use I've ever found for the damned thing). She checks me by raising her hand, although I don't seem to move from my position draped half across the table. She slowly dabs her finger onto a drip of ale and carefully tastes it. Her expression is priceless. I can't help the laugh that sneaks out of me and instantly try to cover it with a cough. The way she gazes at me in innocent puzzlement only increases my desire to chuckle again.

"Lein, you drink this every time we come here, do you not?" She asks, in wonderment.

"I do."

She takes another taste of the liquid and visibly shudders. "Why?"

"Because it is what is given to me."

"I see." She smiles at me and whisks the napkin from my hands, cleaning her face before any of the maids has the chance to accost her. When she has dried her face she hands me back the towel and smiles. "You are too polite, Lein, you'll never be a real man if you're always being a pansy." She chides me gently.

"I'm too polite?"

"Certainly. Do you like this concoction?" She leans over the table and rests her hand gently on the brim of the tankard and she smiles up at me. I feel suddenly that my heart has jumped into my throat. Goddesses she gets more and more beautiful each time I look at her this close. It is all I can do to stammer out a reply but I have no idea what I have just said.

"You don't like it then?" She meets my eyes for a long moment, and I feel my face heat up. I know I am blushing. She chuckles and leans back. "What would you prefer to drink?"

"Um..." I feel my face warming as she continues to smile up at me. I feel strange, as if suddenly we've been lifted out of the room, far beyond all those watching eyes, past all Hyrule to a place where only she and I can exist. Much like last night, where we didn't have a care in the world. My heart is beating quickly and my stomach is churning. And suddenly I have this feeling, it is the oddest thing but my mind suddenly becomes clear. I smile warmly. I really do love her.

"Lein? Are you well?" There is a depth of concern in her voice that I have never heard before and although I have been staring at her, I only now notice the frown on her face as she gazes at me.

"Uh, I'm fine." I reply, sitting back in my chair. She studies my face for a moment, frowning still and the room falls silent. Suddenly she remembers herself and sits back in her chair, coughing slightly to cover the awkward pause that follows. "Ah, where were we?" She asks, in an almost normal tone. She smiles politely at me and the mask falls back into place. She is back to being the epitome of feminine beauty. "We were talking of drinks..." I remind her. The familiarity of her collected, polite act has recalled me to my surroundings and it soothes my mind.

"Oh, of course." She smiles. "And you threw your drink at me." I see the telltale twinkle in her violet eyes as she speaks and my heart responds anew with a pounding stronger than the love we shared. This is not good at all. Perhaps I should call it a day and quit while I am ahead. She is watching me still, a slight smile playing on her lips. For the second time that morning, I sense her concern for me. Perhaps I am getting too caught up in my thoughts.

"Forgive me." I hear myself murmur. Oh Farore, why are you making me behave in such an awkward manner? Am I so callow a youth that I cannot speak in her company? Has the openness of my own leaning towards her tied my tongue?

"Dear Lein, I'd forgive you anything." I stiffen automatically as I feel her warm hand resting on top of mine. I meet her eyes without thinking and see that again the mask has slipped. The smile that graces her lips now is not the politely interested curve of lips that she usually displays here, nor is it the suppressed twitch that usually indicates her secret amusement. It is a smile that she rarely shows the world and it is dazzling. Her eyes are positively dancing with so tender a light that I cannot help but smile back. I hear the collective gasp of our audience as my own hands turn so they can hold hers and the beating of my heart becomes the pounding of a drum. I would not be surprised if it was audible to other ears than mine. Her face is as red as I am sure mine is and now she has realized that quite a crowd is watching our every move with a kind of hushed excitement, the tender light falters. "Lein." She whispers, staring pointedly at our hands.

I follow her gaze and it strikes me that her hands are tiny compared to mine. Again the difference between us is clearly apparent. Her hands are soft and delicate, her nails perfectly manicured, moulded from a lifetime of pampering. Mine are calloused and rough moulded by a lifetime of labour. Yet somehow they fit together perfectly. I remember now that I had wondered over the same thing for as long as I've known her. I'd long forgotten that mystery but now I remember and I remember how I felt that day. So much happened, so much was gained, and through it all, Mudora matched all of my emotions and stayed by my side. Perhaps it was that mutual sympathy and instant understanding sparked that day that has led us to this point.

She jumps slightly as I entwine her fingers with mine. I am not entirely sure what has come over me but at the same time, I am quite unconcerned with the consequences of what could happen now. Slowly I raise her darkened hand to my mouth and I hold it against my lips. It is a simple courtly gesture, an age-old token of affection and respect and yet somehow it is more. Our eyes come together once again. The mask has completely vanished leaving in its stead a vision of a wide-eyed woman who is a little shocked, but pleased (if my reading of her is correct). The pink in her cheeks is more pronounced, as is the whispering between the servants in the room. I lay her hand back on the table but don't let go. I don't want to break this connection we have and I fear that if I speak or move, it will upset this balance and the emotionless mask will return.

"So...um..." She stammers, her fingers grip mine tightly. "We were.... talking.... of...of..."

"Forgiving me for throwing my drink at you." I finish the sentence for her. I feel stupidly elated and recklessly confident now where as only moments ago I believed myself to be the lowest of the low. The background whisper has become more of a hum of excitement. I cannot look away from her but I knew that if I did, I would see a mass of people leaning forward, hanging on our every word. Not for the first time, I find myself wishing our audience away. Life would be so much easier if we were not on show, if she was not a highly respected Sage.

It is that thought that sticks in my mind. It chokes me and drowns my happiness with deadly efficiency. The bubble is burst and the reality of the situation, of our situation hits me. It is the first time I have properly considered this but it is perfectly clear now. It is impossible. We are impossible. Her hand, so tenderly clasping mine, suddenly becomes a burning coal. I let go and jump to my feet. "I-I have to go." I announce. I cannot bear to look her in the eye as I make my bow and practically run from the room. Though I could not be accused of running, I am certainly walking at the fastest pace I can muster as I push past the surprised inhabitants of the castle, making my way through a jumble of corridors and doors towards my rooms. I lock the door behind me and quickly begin throwing the few belongings I brought with me into a saddlebag. My mind is screaming at me for being so foolish, and my heart is arguing with my reason. I don't know what came over me, but I am determined it will never happen again. How many times had I told myself not to get so close to her and how many times had I ignored my mind's reasoning? I am such a fool!

The knocking on my door is louder this time but I still pretend not to have heard. I am surprised she came after me so quickly. It is only when she threatens to incinerate my door that I surrender and grant her access. Her tone is still angry when she addresses me. "What just happened?" She demands.

"I don't...I can't explain Sage…." I reply. Even in my own ears my voice sounds pathetic. I cannot meet her eyes and I feel deflated. Her gaze scorches the top of my head and then suddenly I hear my door slam and the key grate in the lock.

"Mudora!" She cannot lock herself into my room.

"Sit down, Lein." She orders, patting on the bed. She is sitting on my bed. This is not good. "Please, Mudora! Your reputation..."

"Lein. Sit down." She repeats the words firmly. It is a tone I know not to ignore so I sit myself on the very edge of the bed and give her my attention. "I am not leaving until you explain what just happened." She says. "I don't care if it takes all night, nor do I care what people think has or is happening. You are going to explain yourself to me."

"Am I?" Her authoritative tone strikes a nerve and for the first time in my life, I feel myself getting angry with her. She cannot just sit there and demand things of me! Her eyes are dark with unhidden anger.

"Why did you leave, Lein?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Although it is exciting to actually be arguing with Mudora, I can't help but think that my retort is a little childish.

"I can make you tell me anything I like." She snaps, reminding me that she can use magic after all and a simple spell to loosen ones tongue would not be beyond the range of her abilities. Her face softens as she looks at me, catching me off guard and she sighs. "I could make you tell me, but I would much rather you tell me of your own accord. Please, I just want to understand what has upset you."

I hate the way she does that! She smiles at me with such compassion that I feel the sudden urge to sweep her into an embrace. This is a day of new experiences for me. But I can't tell her how I feel even if I am getting more and more sure of it by the minute. It is not appropriate. I look away.

For a while all I hear is the steady thud of my pulse and her soft breathing. "Lein, did I tell you that the Sages are displeased with my decision to get married?" She asks. Of course I remember_. I'm_ displeased that she wants to marry. Because I know it would never be to me that she's toyed with my heart all these years and I got nothing real in return. How could she do this to me?

She is gazing at her hands when she next speaks and her voice is calm. "They have said that Hyrule will fall with such a request… but I know that's not true… the only ones in danger with my plans…are the people they concern. And that would be me and my husband…"

I understand the problems she faces for we have often talked about such things. I have sometimes sat with her through the difficult meetings where she was practically brought to tears. Without the title of Sage, she would not be recognized as having absolute power and such action would almost be considered treasonous. I glance at her and discover that her attention is fixed firmly on me.

"I told them that if I hadn't made a decision by this meeting, I would give up those ideas. But I have decided to keep going with my plan."

"You've what?"

"I've decided to keep going," She repeats herself hastily. It is her turn to look away, blushing.

"Why would you do that? Do you have someone..."? I cannot finish my sentence. The pit that has just opened up in my stomach has already consumed my heart and it sits like a lead weight belying all the happiness I felt not ten minutes ago.

"I always had somebody in mind." She replies, her voice is almost a whisper. When I glance at her again, she is picking at her perfectly manicured nails. "There is no point beating around the bush, so to speak." She continues, her voice getting faster and softer and her blush more pronounced. "So I shall just tell you. It was you."

"It was me? What?" I have the feeling I didn't hear her correctly and that my deluded mind (already shattered with the realization that I am very much in love with the woman I had until this morning, then discovered it was wrong, and that I could never in a million lifetimes have her) had finally abandoned me.

"I...I've wanted to marry you." Clearly I am hearing things. There is no other explanation, unless, of course, this is a hallucination created by my poor heart to counteract its misery. I can only stare at her. She looks real enough, I suppose, and she is gazing at me. Yet I know this is truly a dream. The Mudora I know is not a nervous creature. This version of her is. Her hands are tightly clasped together, yet they still tremble. Her smile is tumultuous and her eyes glitter with tears. This is not really happening so I guess it doesn't matter what I say or do.

"The other sages would never allow that." I point out. It's not real so it doesn't matter that I snatch her hands to my chest and hold her gaze. I know I could not tell the real Mudora this, but this imaginary one is fine. To her I can unburden the weight on my heart and it will heal me.

"They would." She protests, gripping my fingers tightly. I falter at this pressure; perhaps this Mudora is real after all? "Lein, they would!"

"They won't sanction an alliance between us!" I argue. "How could they? We are worlds apart in terms of birth, status, wealth, manners, everything! They would rather see you eternally single than paired with a peasant like me!"

She wrinkles her nose at this, opening her mouth to interrupt me but I do not grant her the opportunity to speak. I will not waste this opportunity to unburden myself. The pressure of her fingers on mine tightens as I continue, "Mudora, no matter what I do I will never be good enough for you!" I decide. "You deserve the best things in life – be that clothes, food, friends – everything, including a mate. Clearly the council thinks so too – I mean, compare our drinks today: you sip tea in a porcelain cup; I gulp down ale in a pewter tanker. I do not need to compare myself with anybody to know that in Hyrule I am a nobody, and I am certainly not fit to ask the most important Sage of the country to bestow upon me her hand and her heart! To do so would be to offer you an insult! Only the very best is good enough for you!"

"But you are the best thing in my life!" She cries. My tirade is halted and I find myself staring at her once more.

"What...what did you say?"

She smiles at me and rests a hand against my cheek. The action sends a jolt through my entire body. There is magic in her touch. "Dear Lein, you are the most glorious, beautiful, generous, kind, courageous and strong creature in the entire world and I am so blessed to have met you. If you insist that I deserve only the best things in life, then surely I deserve you for you are the most wonderful man I could ever hope to meet."

"M-Mudora?"

She blushes and offers me a shy smile. "The best things in life are the things that cost you nothing but give you much in return, love is the first of these and with love comes happiness, family and contentment. I want those things, not tangible objects that are meaningless vanities."

Of course, she is right. It is not the things we acquire in life that bring joy, but the things we do with our lives. If she was not a Sage I would agree with her every word and I would share her dream of a life spent together, becoming a family, finding happiness and contentment in one another's company. But my objection remains. She will not be allowed to throw herself away on a man like me. When I voice these concerns she laughs.

"Lein, how many members of my council did you see attending me today?" There had been an inordinate number of them there in that room but surely that was because of their desire to protect Mudora from me. "They live in daily expectation of an announcement! Why, from what they tell me, the whole country is practically eaten up with speculation. I am certain that they would prefer to see me marry you, whom the people know I adore, than for some nameless royal, and besides, Hylians like to see pure-blooded Hylian heirs."

As she speaks, her confidence grows and her smile widens into almost a grin. And then she says the words that shatter my arguments and cement my belief that I have truly gone mad.

"I love you." She whispers before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. If the touch of her hand on my face was electric, the emotion that sweeps through me now is an entirely new kind of magic. All of my objections and fears and reasons are washed away by a simple gesture leaving me with only one thought crowding my mind. The bubble of happiness has returned for a party it seems. I search her eyes for any trace of doubt, any pause but she smiles back at me with complete honesty. "I love you, Lein." She repeats the words and embraces me.

It feels very strange to hold her in my arms so freely in a place like this, and yet it also feels perfectly natural and the more I hold her, the more yielding and wonderful she becomes. Admitting to loving her is easier than I expected, and the words trip from my tongue as happily and as frequently as my mind sings them. And when our lips meet for that kiss, it is a truly new magical experience. I cannot adequately describe how it feels, for there are no words that can explain what it is like to have your whole world explode with sheer joy, there is no way of saying how you just know at that one moment everything is perfect, and no way of understanding why it should be so. Though I do have a feeling that the betrothal ring she is currently describing will cost me an absolute fortune. Not to mention she intends for us to lose our "single" status within a month, I am convinced of one thing: I have never been happier.

It is just as she said - the best things in life are free.

* * *

**A/N- and here we go, lol. Man I missed the internet. XD**


	6. He's a God To Be

**I felt the need to update some of my stories in an effort to stall my Lacuna one. Just because I didn't know how to go about that one yet. XD So here we go with this one! A quick reminder...**

**_Bold italics are referring to Hyrule speaking_**

**Bold text is Mudora speaking telepathically to Hyrule. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda of any of its characters, ideas, whatnot. I will take credit for the characterization of Mudora and for Lein._**

* * *

_**I grow weary of this Mudora. When are you going to return as a spirit to the forest?**_

The ringing of the planet's voice in my ear causes me to turn in my sleep.

**I have already told you. I am not going back. These creatures are not flaws hurting your planet. The fact that they can feel and think and hurt and love makes them far better than spirits. Goddess Nayru was wise to create them. And she finds each one endearing. And so do I. **

_**I sent you there so you could do my work closer to the people you were growing to love. Have you not found the one to complete the Triforce?**_

Panic consumes me as I remember the sole reason I was allowed here. Sure, I wanted to help Hyrule prosper in the long run, but I was trying too hard to make it prosper now….

**No, I have not yet. For us to create something so imperative requires years of training and a respect for the Sages…. I will speak with Rauru once again on this matter, but he does not believe the students in the academy are ready yet.**

My heart races as I have yet to tell of my heart's decision to marry Lein. But the pit in my stomach wasn't forming with just that information; it was that Hyrule knew anyway.

_**Those students will never do. Mudora, I have chosen. **_

My body went cold as I faced the eternal light before me, wishing there were eyes I could pierce into. To read, but there was nothing.

**You have? Amongst the "flaws" you despise so much?**

_**This will ensure that the flaws are corrected Mudora. For this person will complete the Triforce. He will become a God and his Sacrifice will lead Hyrule to a Golden Age of Peace. **_

**It sounds like a heavy burden. Are you sure a defiled creature will live up to those expectations?**

For some reason, I felt like making excuses. Deep down, in the heart that had taken many years to blossom, was breaking.

I knew who had been chosen.

_**I will teach him when he reaches the Sacred Realm. Until then, he will remain in the Sacred Grove to slowly inherit his new form.**_

**How long…is this going to take?**

_**Considering I have already transformed three Goddesses, roughly around the same time, one God should not take longer than a month. While he is in the Sacred Grove, no one is allowed to disturb him. **_

Anger began to brim within me. But I decided to wait a little before acting on it. Since I had not yet confirmed my suspicions.

**What would happen if he left or someone entered?**

_**He must remain uninterrupted or his powers will not be as strong as required to rival his new sisters.**_

I knew I was going to find out eventually, but I couldn't wait anymore with the tightening of my stomach as bad as it was.

**So…pray tell, have you chosen for this honor?**

_**Oh Mudora, you already know whom I have chosen. I must say, you raised quite a God-to-be. **_

The impact of the news hit me harder than I had anticipated. Of course! How could I have been so naïve? Hyrule would never let me go live amongst mortals so willingly! I was used, to nurture and teach someone the ways of the Sage, to harness their powers and educate them on the Triforce. My willingness to teach him to avoid the abuse Hyrule feared also became the perfect lesson on breeding a God.

**So…. you have chosen Lein.**

_**The Sage of Hyrule teaching a mortal the essentials of guarding a planet, sharpening his hidden powers, maturing him to understand the toils of the Goddesses. He's perfect. You've done superbly. I will even grant you your wish of continuing among the people you love so much. If you can make Lein so wonderful, perhaps the land is not as doomed as first thought.**_

**He wasn't…. exactly who I had picked to carry this burden. I have yet to know what God he is becoming that will make this land as complete as you are claiming.**

_**Are you…. questioning me Mudora?**_

Of course I was questioning!! How could it all of a sudden decided to take Lein like that?! We have plans! Besides, I doubted very much that Lein would accept something this extreme when not 10 years ago he was afraid of the world and living in solitude.

**I didn't intend to make him the God, is all I was explaining. I do not think that he will accept this. **

_**Mudora…you have much to learn…he will accept, for his power…**_

* * *

I woke up in Lein's embrace, breathing heavily as I struggled to get away from him.

"Shhh, Mudora, it's me…it's me…" he called soothingly, and I settled down. "You were having a nightmare…you were screaming my name…" he continued to explain, kissing my forehead, stroking my hair. Violet met cerulean as I cupped his cheek with my hand. " Lein…I have…something important to ask you…"

I pulled out of his comfortable arms and sat across from him on the bed. "Have you had any interesting dreams lately? Where a voice is talking to you, but you can't see past the light to see them? Anything unusual like that?"

He put a finger to his chin in thought, a habit I noticed he picked up on when he was about 13. "Now that you mention it…just yesterday something exactly like that happened."

My heart sank as I looked away from him. His hand on my knee caused me to face him, the hurt fully reflected in my eyes. "And… what did it say to you Lein?"

His face wrinkled a bit to recollect what had happened before he spoke. "It told me that I was vital to saving Hyrule, and if I went to the Sacred Grove, I would gain the powers to save the planet. Much like the Hero of Time. It sounded rather exciting."

**It's hiding the truth from you…**

"Mudora?" I came back to him, noticing the concern on his face.

"Lein…that's not entirely the truth." I had a feeling that Hyrule would be very unhappy with me for telling Lein, but at this point, I didn't care. If I told him the truth, maybe he wouldn't go. After all, what was the point of me living among the people I had loved for so long if I wasn't with the one I came for in the first place?

"Mudora?"

" Hyrule has chosen you to become a God." I started, not exactly pleased with the expression on his face. He looked excited.

" A God of Sacrifice." I added, hoping this would tone down his eagerness.

It actually worked quite a bit. "It's true that you will gain powers from the planet, but you must become a being of sacrifice. And you becoming a God isn't vital to saving Hyrule. I believe I can save it some other way, other than taking you to the Sacred Grove."

His gaze left mine, as he was silent in thought for several minutes. I could have pried to see what he was thinking, but I was pretty sure it was a million different things.

"Mudora…. all my life…I've wanted to be something…so I wouldn't let my parent's sacrifice be in vain. This…" he looked up at me "Is my chance to give back…."

His eyes widened when he saw me tremble. "Don't be scared Mudora, I-"

I stood up, an evident anger hiding the deeper anguish inside me. " You would throw away a mortal life the same way your parents did!! You don't owe them any favors! You especially don't owe the planet if it took your parents to begin with!! Don't you see that we will never be happy if you do this?! If you change Lein…I…will never forgive you. I swear I will make being a God the worst thing in your life…"

He couldn't tell whether or not I was joking by this statement. Believe me, I wasn't.

He took my hand timidly. "Mudora…. I'm not going to change completely…I'm just going to be strong…something you've encouraged me to do for a long time. Since I met you in the graveyard by the church over 10 years ago. Mudora…you haven't changed at all…you still look as radiant and divine as that day…if not more. You refused to age…so we could be together…. you waited for me…I won't throw something away like that. Not for all the powers to save the worlds for the rest of time. " I fell into his arms, believing that his feelings were more genuine than my own. " I love you…I'm scared…"

The way he jumped ever so slightly told me he was surprised with my display of weakness.

" We'll get through this Mudora…you'll see. I'll get through training…and we'll pick right back up where we left off."

I nodded hesitantly as I closed my eyes, the both of us settling back into each other's embrace as we drifted back to sleep.

If only things were that simple.

* * *


	7. Secret Meeting

**So Mudora and Lein have been separated due to Hyrule's mean little scheme to turn Lein into a God and keep him from marrying Mudora. This process requires Lein to remain in the Sacred Woods until the transformation is complete. But not even Hyrule itself can keep the two lovers away from each other for long...**

**_Disclaimer- I'm getting lazy, so I own nada cept Mudora's personality and naive little Lein. XD_**

* * *

"Ugh...I'm late."

The sun had just joined with the horizon, as nightfall was about to fall upon Hyrule. The now peaceful Hyrule, thanks to the chosen hero. But this man wasn't a hero, at least not quite. And right now, he was going to be dead if he didn't make it to the lake in the next five minutes. Stupid goats...Where the heck did they come from anyway?! When he finally got to the waterside, he sighed slightly, looking over at the serene lake starting to glow orange with the setting sun. He smiled as he slowly sat against the tree, taking his shoes off and placing his feet in the cool waters.

"You're late."

He jumped up at the voice, looking up at the graceful figure standing over him. Although she had her hands on her hips and an agitated look on her face, she couldn't hide the twinkling laughter in her violet eyes. He smiled and went to stand up, being stopped by a small push on his forehead as the woman twirled and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly as she felt the strong-arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Lein kissed the back of the tanned hand and looked off at the sunset again.

"These late days have to be hard on you, yet you look the least bit tired." She pushed off him, looking up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "I bet I could make you tired."

Lein's eyes widened with understanding. "Would you like for me to escort you back to the forest?" She smiled. The young man rarely talked to others, but when he was with her, it was the only thing needed to send shivers of delight down her spine. However, she certainly wanted much more than shivers. She without a doubt needed much more. This separation was slowly driving her mad. Hyrule would be furious with Lein for sneaking out of the forest to be with Mudora, but it couldn't stop them. She grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around her. "There's no one here. And no one is looking for you..."

Lein smirked. "Are you sure this is how a spiritual being should behave?"

"No." Mudora said in a hushed voice as she ran her hand up the clothed chest. "But it's how I behave."

Lein's face mirrored the love in her eyes, pulling her gently to him, lips barely touching each other as the man teased the sage. Mudora however, wasn't having any of it, and tangled her fingers in the azure hair, pulling the rough lips forcefully toward her own. He smirked ever so slightly as his hands travelled down to the small of her back, pulling her on top of him. They separated, breathing already becoming a difficult task as their hands quickly worked on removing the other's clothing. In split seconds, both were lying in the grass, half naked forms gleaming in the natural light around them. Lein had gone to work sucking and nipping a line down the porcelain neck, shoulder and chest as Mudora arched up against him, clawing his back in desperation. He removed her nightshirt and nipped and licked the exposed breast while she squirmed underneath him, gasping heavily.

"L-Lein..."

"Now, now 'princess'," Lein smiled, his voice teasing "I didn't know you could be so impatient."

Mudora glared up at the blue-haired tease, hands running down the toned chest. Her slender fingers easily slipped their way into his underwear, grasping hold of his arousal.

"Hm...Already hard? We haven't even done anything." She teased as her hands moved up and down the length. Lein groaned, grabbing the hand and ripping off the remaining clothing in one motion. Mudora let out a delighted sound as Lein parted her legs. He smirked, positioning himself before kissing her once more as he entered her. She moaned in his mouth, her arms wrapping around his toned torso. Lein pulled out slightly and slammed himself in, gasping with Mudora. The way she moved her body with his never ceased to amaze him. Being with her could never get tiring. Well, depending on how you use the word "tiring". Working at a slow pace, Lein's lips went to work on creating flaws on the beautiful woman under him. Mudora was whispering in Lein's ear, nipping him as her body moved with his.

"Yes...Lein...more"

Her words dripped with lust, making Lein groan in her neck as he quickened his pace, panting and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. He knew what she needed; just one look in those violet eyes would be enough direction. Their eyes were locked, lost in each other as their movements went back to the basics, hard and fast and rough, satisfying their most primal urges. Their names were mantras, mingling together in each other's mouths as the feeling heightened, both reaching their peak. Her muscles tightened around him, bringing them both over the edge with loud moans of the utmost pleasure.

Lein collapsed next to her, riding out the last waves in each other's arms. They kissed, the moon and stars shining a white light on the bodies slick from sweat. They nuzzled a little more before Mudora's soft voice broke the silence.

"Someone will find us."

"Let them."

"Hyrule will start to wonder where you are..." she tried once again. At least Mudora was concerned for his safety.

"I don't care, let it find out I'm with you." he answered rather honestly.

"Lein..."

He chucked quietly and kissed her forehead. "I know Mudora, I know." He pulled out, shivering as he finally felt the cold air around him and quickly got dressed, the sage awkwardly doing the same.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing... just wasn't ready for it all to end like that I guess."

He smiled at her blush and pulled her toward him, holding her, taking her in. She leaned into his chest, not wanting to go but then sighing and finally saying, "I guess you should be going now…."

He nodded and kissed her one last time before pulling away from her. As she turned to leave he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned as he said "Unless... you want to come with me?" The hope in his eyes was evident as she shook her head. "No…. Hyrule forbids it. I can't be with you…. for quite some time…. until you are fully transformed." She turned to leave again before he pulled her against himself once more, kissing her passionately.

"One day we'll be like old times. I promise you Mudora…. I promise."

* * *

**A/N Yes...but I am not that merciful...bwuahahaha. **


	8. Farewell

**Kay so Lein is in the process of becoming a God, so he can't be near Mudora or the outside world for the sake of "Impurities." But is Hyrule setting out to do what it claimed? The finale is at hand!**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda. Never have, never will. I came up with this story with the soul purpose of explaining Lein and to make Mudora a person. Not too creative there. XD_**

**Bold text is Mudora's thoughts to Hyrule**

**_Bold Italics are thoughts to Mudora/whoever it may concern. Hyrule may just generalize. XD_**

* * *

"Mudora…it hurts…I don't want to do this anymore…"

**You're killing him, stop it now!!**

_**His death would be less painful if you just kept away. He needs to be spiritually cleansed, something only achievable in death. Now step away!!**_

"Mudora…help me…"

_**Mudora!**_

"Mudora!"

* * *

Jerking awake, I realized that my entire body ached. Looking around the empty house, I sighed heavily. I had been getting these dreams since the day Lein had agreed to become Hyrule's scapegoat. And each day I went to the Sacred Grove, despite Hyrule's protests, I had seen that Lein was not being harmed. But something about this dream did not settle right with me. I grabbed my cloak and once again made my way to the Grove.

Penetrating the barrier, I could already feel Hyrule's angry glare upon me. " Lein? Are you in here? I need to talk to you about something. Lein?"

_**What are you doing here Mudora?**_

**I came here to see Lein. Where is he?**

_**The process is almost complete. You need to leave. **_

**I am not leaving until I see him.**

_**Mudora, this is no longer something you can interfere in. Leave at once, or I will resort to force.**_

**You? Use force on me? What can you possibly send after me that would make me leave Lein here before seeing him?**

Sometimes I wish my fears weren't obvious to the planet. The howl of a pack of Wolfos made me quick to change my tune.

**Please…. just let me see him before you do this…I want to at least wish him luck…**

_**Mudora I am not a fool. I know you love this man. These feelings have made you soft; they've made you weak. Therefore the only way to help you is to make sure that you can no longer act on them. Return to the planet at once.**_

" I SAID NO!!" I shouted. I took off deeper into the Grove, frantically searching for Lein, shouting his name with each corner I turned down.

It had dawned upon me that the Grove had seriously been remodeled since the last time I came here.

**Damn you….**

I didn't care whether or not Hyrule could hear my thoughts. Finally I saw Lein at the top of the stairs. When had they made stairs? I had no idea. The run up them seemed to be the longest run in my life. I screamed his name and he turned to look at me. The way his eyes, once so full of life and love, were hollowed out broke me.

"Mudora?" he called blankly. I took him in my arms and held him gently. "Oh Lein.. I'm here sweetheart…I'm here…" I looked up just in time to dodge the swipe of a Wolfo. I frantically looked around for a way out, a way for the two of us to escape. But my feet froze in place as the Wolfo howled, calling for its friends.

_**There is nowhere for you to go Mudora. I will only ask you one more time to stand down and go away. You are already hindering his powers.**_

**You really expect me to believe that? How could the Sage of Hyrule hinder a God-to-be's powers? I am strongest second to you. So don't give me that.**

_**I miss the Mudora who did not shout insolent remarks. **_

**I would go peacefully if you just gave me some time with him!! All the hard work I did and you can't give me five minutes before you instill the rest of the powers in him?**

_**You will have plenty of time to talk to him later.**_

**THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!!**

_**This is the path he chose for himself. **_

**I'm not too sure about that anymore…I'm really not.**

_**Very well…. I will let you see for yourself.**_

The Wolfo backed down and Lein was snapped from his lifeless form, looking at me in confusion. "Mudora? What are you doing here?" I took his hands in my own and looked deep into his eyes. "Lein…please…don't do this." I begged. He shook his head at me. "I can't Mudora. I've already come this far. I can't just back down. "

"I knew you would say something like that. But no one will think less of you. Doing this…becoming a God…it's not going to make things better. Hyrule is the one that is flawed, not you. Don't let it use you like this…" He put a hand gently to my cheek. "Mudora. I want to do this. I want to be a God. So I can measure up to something. So I can be worthy of you. When Hyrule told me I could save so many lives…For once, I felt that I had purpose…. we can guard Hyrule together now, just like you've always been talking about. Don't you want that?" My heart broke at his words. The rest of what he said had little meaning to me. "So you…. you really did commit to this…of your own free will…do you remember what I said? About how you don't owe anyone any favors?"

Lein shook his head. "Mudora, that's where you're wrong. I owe you, for making me strong, for letting me advance far more than anyone else ever could. I have you to thank for getting me he-"

"Shut up…"

"Mudora?"

I looked at him with all the anger and pain I could muster. "I know I did this to you!! But it was never intentional!! The training, the lessons, it was never my plan to turn you into a God! I did it because…because…because I wanted to share your loneliness…because I loved you far more than I ever loved myself…Lein…please, if you owe me a favor…then stay with me. Don't become a God…being mortal and ordinary may seem like anything special, but it's the most endearing quality about you…"

**_Lein was destined for far greater things Mudora, why aren't you happy for him?_**

"…. Why aren't you happy for me Mudora? You'll be with a God…you won't have to watch me die or anything…"

I looked at Lein intently. "You don't think a union with me wouldn't have changed that either? If it's immortality you're looking for I would have given it to you…"

"Mudora it's not about living forever. If I can save a land, be it mortal or immortal, I want to do it. No matter what."

What happened next caught the both of us off guard. I reached to my face and felt my dampened cheeks. I was crying. My body trembled as I once again looked up at him. "N-n-no matter what?"

_**I have given you enough time. Are you satisfied? I told you that he chose this path.**_

Realizing I had been utterly defeated, I took a step back.

"Mudora…the way you talk is like you're never going to see me again." Lein stated. The thought hadn't dawned upon me, but once I thought about it, I realized that that's how I really was acting. Something deep in my heart told me that it really was the last time. I just couldn't figure out how.

"Just remember what I said Lein…. if you change…I'll never forgive you. I will make being a God a living hell for you." The look on his face showed uncertainty about his choice, but I knew grabbing onto it was pointless. Hyrule always won in the end.

_**If you are ready to finish the process Lein, please stand at the altar.**_

Lein took one more look at me, contemplating whether or not to hug me. Now that I had finally let myself cry freely, I couldn't stop my tears. I knew he couldn't bear to look at me in this state, so he started to walk away. As my choking sobs came out louder and louder, he turned back around and pulled me into his arms, kissing my tears and holding me tightly. "Mudora…please stop…you're making this so hard…."

"I-I can't help it…I don't want you to…I just don't…I just want us to go home…back to the forest where it was just us and our dreams to be together…where we could be a family and live each day with and for each other. Where things like power and status didn't even matter. Lein…if you truly love me…"

He tilted his head to the side. "Then what Mudora?"

_**That is enough from you Mudora. **_

I heard the Wolfos behind me start to snarl once more and I closed my eyes to try and block them out of my mind. I didn't care if I got attacked anymore, I had to tell him, and it was now or never. I felt my body spin a bit and I opened my eyes to see Lein had turned us around, where he had his back to the Wolfos. "Don't you lay a paw on her or I will walk away."

I was utterly shocked.

**_You dare to threaten me?_**

"I do threaten you. Because without me, you'll have to search for a God all over again. And by then you'll be dead. So you just leave her alone." He looked at me, kissing my forehead. "You were saying?"

"If you truly love me…you wouldn't do this. Because you may see it as an opportunity to give back through your powers…. but you already have amazing powers. You bring joy to all those you meet, you give people hope…Even a Sage of Hyrule who has all the powers of the cosmos…. didn't have what you gave me. Love. I was completely alone until I saw you by the church at the Kingsmoon festival. You've given me life in ways I've never thought possible…for you to make everyone feel that way…is a power I could never teach you. You are something even now. You're a treasure that even Hyrule wanted to share with the world. But Hyrule will break you open and spill your contents; it won't keep you whole like I will. You measure up to something far beyond me, far beyond Hyrule. If anything I am not worthy of you…. Lein…." I couldn't stop the tears from falling and it was killing me. But if I couldn't get out what my heart had wanted to say all along, then I would lose him forever. "Lein you're the most incredible person…. I will ever meet. Being the God of Sacrifice…. will never ensure happiness."

He tried to wipe the tears from my face, but every time he moved his fingers more tears came to replace the ones gone. "Mudora…if I don't do this…no one else will be able to. And if someone else really could be trained in time…would you really wish that duty on them?"

" I would wish it on someone else if I got the chance. I'm not like you Lein…it's because you're so willing to save others at the drop of a hat that you were chosen…. but please…I don't want to see you hurt for Hyrule's sake…"

His lips gently brushed against mine in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled sadly. "Mudora…I want nothing more than to stay by your side forever…. but this…is something that needs to be done. We can talk about this afterwards." He let go of me, my body washed over with chills from the lack of his warmth. " I love you Mudora." Lein smiled at me one last time before stepping away from me and approached the altar. As soon as he had stepped onto it, the altar emitted a blue light that surrounded him. I reached out my hand to him but a sharp pain shot through my back and I fell to the ground. The smell of blood was horrendous as I turned my head to look at the Wolfo that had just struck me down. Lein looked over just in time to see me fall over and tried to run towards me, but the light emitting from the altar sent a jolt through his body and he was unable to pass. "Mudora!! Mudora are you okay?"

_**I told you to stop interfering Mudora. You're just going to make things harder on yourself. **_

Lein looked up towards the heavens. "I told you that if you hurt her I wasn't going to let you do this!" He looked at me and put his hands on the barrier once again, trying to ignore the pain as he pushed against it.

_**It's useless, there's no way you'll be able to penetrate it. The process is beginning Lein. **_

Lein's eyes were full with sorrow and I looked away. Ignoring the searing pain in my back, I rose to my feet.

_**I need to instill your new powers as a God of Sacrifice, so your payment for such a trade will be your memories as a mortal.**_

My heart felt like it was going to explode when I heard Hyrule's insidious plan, and I'm sure Lein was about to faint from shock. "What?! No! I'm not going to give up my memories!"

_**You want to save all those you love don't you? This is the only piece of you I am willing to accept in order for you to do so.**_

I looked at Lein painfully, my mouth forming a NO as I slowly made my way to the altar. I didn't care if I had to offer my body back to the planet, I refused to let this happen anymore. "Lein…no…"

" I'm sorry…Mudora…"

His words hardly sunk in before I took off running towards him, throwing my body against the barrier, my whole body feeling the jolt and the thud when I hit the ground from being knocked back. "You told me that it was too important for you to give up!! You SWORE to me!!" He closed his eyes and looked away, causing me to get back up and bang my fists on the barrier, hardly caring about the pain my body was taking, since it was nothing compared to what my heart was taking. "Don't you even think about giving in that easily!! Just what did those memories mean to you if you're willing to give them up like that?!"

**_I will begin_**

"LEIN DON'T!!"

He dropped to his knees as Hyrule began to pull out his memories one moment at a time. The way he screamed rang in my ears, something I am certain I will never forget. I pounded on the barrier with everything I had, screaming and shouting his name over and over, but nothing would save him from this ordeal. When his screams ceased and he toppled over, I knew that the Lein I had known for 10 years was gone. I sank to my knees and sobbed, half-heartedly banging on the barrier.

**You're a monster…. a heartless monster….**

_**Mudora, this is vital for our success. Our Golden Age is at hand. You will come to forget about Lein and move on. As is the order of things in this land.**_

**No.**

_**What?**_

**I said no. I won't forget about him. I will make him remember.**

_**That's impossible. He remembers nothing.**_

Lein finally managed to sit up and I shouted his name. "Lein!! Lein are you okay?" He looked at me blankly. "Who are you?"

Never before had I been so distraught over those three words. "Lein…it's me. It's Mudora…"

_**This is my Sage Mudora. Right now we are in the process of turning you into a God. But you won't remember any of this, so I suppose explaining things now is pointless. I shall now move onto the next step and take your physical form and spread it among the land. Once your spirit moves onto the Sacred Realm, a new body will be created for you. **_

I glared with hatred as I punched the barrier, causing Lein's body to look at me.

**I hate you. I hate you so much…**

I hated it so much I wanted to let Hyrule know, but Lein screamed once again and I looked over at him, watching as Lein's spirit was literally being ripped from his body. I stood up and shouted at Hyrule.

**YOU NEVER DID THIS WITH THE GODDESSES, WHY IS HE SO DIFFERENT?!**

_**His soul is completely attached to this earth. The Goddesses were already destined to become part of the master plan. Since he is artificially created, drastic measures are to be taken.**_

"Mudora…it hurts…I don't know what's going on."

**Stop it now!!**

_**His death would be less painful if you just kept away. He needs to be spiritually cleansed, something only achievable in this manner. Now step away!!**_

"Mudora…help me…"

**_Mudora!_**

"Mudora!"

No…not again. This time the nightmare was real. I covered my ears and screamed. "STOP IT!!!"

My world went dark after that. In many senses of the word. I knew I had lost consciousness, and everywhere I looked was dark. And even if I came out of this, I would be in a world without the man I loved more than the cosmos. It would be a bleak shell. So I would welcome oblivion if it became an option. But I knew Hyrule wasn't done with me.

That would imply it was merciful.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I instantly knew I was in the Sacred Realm.

**W-what happened?**

_**For a while I didn't think even I could bring you back. Let's not cut it so close next time Mudora.**_

**You mean I…almost died?**

_**You did die. It was pulling you back that proved difficult.**_

I sat up and looked around.

**Why did you bring me back here? Isn't it dangerous to let the Goddesses see me?**

_**They won't be able to see you. I have made sure of that. I just wanted to show you the progress we've made while you were away.**_

My eyes glanced around and finally I saw a form. Judging from the fiery locks, I assumed it was Din.

"I'm so bored here! Let's just blow the world up and start all over. These elves are hopeless." She suggested coldly.

**Din's attitude concerning the people are a little frightening…it could lead to many problems down the road.**

_**It is true since Din is the strongest of the Triforce wielders. But I do not think she will ever really get her wish. **_

The gentle aura that brushed past my invisible form was definitely Nayru's. "Din, don't talk that way. All forms of life are sacred. We must be patient. I believe one of these days someone will come along and you will be able to carry out your violent tendencies in a much more affectionate way."

Din rolled her eyes. "Yea, and I'll marry an animal and have sex on a beach. Such a dreamer Nayru."

**Nayru's such a sweetheart…one of these days it's going to lead her to a broken heart…**

_**Nayru will need to experience heartache once in a while or her powers will off-balance and even Din would have reason to fear her.**_

"You two are so noisy. Can't you just accept the fact we have it made here?" My eyes went from Din yelling at Nayru to the youngest sister of them all, Farore. Her purple locks were pulled back into a braid and she floated around on her back. "This is having it made? I can't kill you guys and there's no one to chain and have sex with! This is not having it made! Do you realize we're VIRGIN Goddesses?" Nayru sighed gently. "Since we had created life on this planet, I would actually argue that we are in fact mothers to Hyrule's grand design." Farore scoffed. "Always looking at it a little too cheerfully I see. Personally I think we'll all get out of here, and we'll get a taste of normal life. We'll meet great guys, and based off our personalities, Din will have more kids than she bargained for, Nayru will have a small amount because she'll have a man as feminine as she is, and I'll get cheated on and find a guy but can't fully commit."

**Farore's got such an imagination sometimes…**

_**Sometimes I wonder whether that's imagination or insight.**_

**I think you're just stalling on my real interest here. And since I only sense the Goddesses' presence, I would assume that he's not here….**

_**He needs to be shaped a bit, so he is under the care of the Sage of Earth. **_

**I see you have been busy…just how long was I in this limbo**?

_**Time is not really a feasible answer for beings like us.**_

**Whatever…can I please see him at least?**

Once again a bright light clouded my vision and I adjusted to find myself in the forest. I thought that so long as it was part of my heart, I would love the forest. But I hated it. Standing in the forest where I was filled me with anger. I heard voices nearby and I ducked behind a large tree.

"And right up these stairs here will lead you to the Forest temple. Now make sure that you don't forget the way through the Sacred Grove. The Lost Woods aren't very forgiving, okay Lias?"

Lias?

"I got it Saria. Now can we stop and eat?" the young boy asked. Looking at the boy, I instantly knew that he was supposed to be Lein's new form. The hair was a little longer than when I first met him, and the cerulean eyes I had fallen in love with were slightly lighter, but it was a clear sign he was just modified slightly.

"You want to eat here? Didn't I tell you it was dangerous here? There could be Wolfos in the area!" I panicked as I recalled the Wolfo tearing through my back, looking around for one just to make sure. "Yea but I can feel certain aura's in this place…. it doesn't feel like anything harmful is around. Besides…I've always found this…mixed presence when I come here."

"Mixed?" Saria asked.

"Like many wonderful things happened here…and that something awful happened here…I can't quite figure out what though…"

I was hopeful that if he could FEEL certain things about the place he had spent much of his life, then maybe he could remember. Saria wandered off to make a spot for lunch and I realized I had lost track of 'Lias'

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. You some kind of Queen Fairy?"

I jumped a bit and whirled around to see the boy. "What? No I…"

"You're right, the Queen Fairies are little better at hiding themselves."

I know he didn't mean harm with his words, but I became angry all the same. I took off from the forest into a more secluded area. "That's not…there's no way that could be Lein…there's such a change in attitude…." It finally came to me that Lein was gone…and he was never coming back.

I wanted to cry, but nothing came to me. I formed a powerful barrier around a sacred spring and I stayed there uninterrupted for a long time. When called upon, I was asked to fill in more blanks to the Book of Mudora. But I was forbidden to write about my past. My heart became bitter towards the outside world, but it became especially bitter towards Lias. Because he was Lein. And he represented the sacrifice he made willingly, to end the life we wanted to build together. The pictograph had not been invented back then, so I didn't even have a picture of Lein.

* * *

I realize that many who read this will not believe my tale. As Hyrule has always appeared good to the people. In part this is completely true. Hyrule would not hesitate to do the better thing for the good of the people. And then there's the side no one but me sees. That is that Hyrule will ensure its own safety first. That it has such little regard to the people but will keep them as tools. Once again I will explain what happened. I fell in love with an elf. Hyrule needed a test subject to save its imminent destruction. For once I felt that my happiness mattered to the planet, since I had always served and protected it.

That couldn't have been further from the truth.

What I felt was freedom to live and love turned out to be a training course to turn my beloved into a God, forcibly making him forget everything he was previous. Hyrule broke my heart.

To all those out there that say they're willing to make the hardest sacrifices for the one they love….

You have a lot to learn.

* * *

**A/N- SHAZZAM! Another story finished! I am on a roll here! At least until it comes to the ones that people actually read...then I'm rather slow. XD **


End file.
